Heroes in Crop Tops
by Inspiration.Ignite
Summary: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes. Some even come in leotards and tights. When you think of it that way, crop tops really aren't all that bad. Naruto one-shot.


Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto

* * *

The first time Ino met Sai, she didn't really know what think. Yeah, he's pretty cute and all, even with the dull, impassive stare and hideous crop top. At least he has decent abs, right?

There was some speculation whether he'd be able to be "normal," but, in all honesty, Ino thinks that he fits perfectly well with the rest of Team Seven. None of them really have any common sense, despite Sakura's huge forehead, they all lack self-preservation instincts, and they are all, Ino admits reluctantly, pretty great ninjas. Who would've thought Sakura and Naruto would get so strong?

And, although the topic is taboo and speaking of it could possibly get her head separated from her body, they all have some sort of emotional scarring, mostly from Sasuke. After he left, Naruto took off, disappearing with a creep to go terrorize the rest of the Shinobi Nations, and Sakura gained super-strength so she could pound Sasuke into the ground when he finally returns. And Kakashi, well, he just disappeared. Like, poof. It was a little magical.

Yes, Sai fits right in.

oOo

The sky was a burnt orange as Ino walked home from the hospital. She had a later shift than usual, because she had to fill in for another nurse who's on her honeymoon. And it was an hectic afternoon, since an ANBU squad was ambushed in the Mist, crawling back with life-threatening injuries. They should've called for support, but they were all rookies and too arrogant for their own good. Ino rolled her eyes in exasperation.

The walk from the hospital to her apartment wasn't far, so Ino decided to stick to the streets instead of taking the roofs. The dirt kicked up small clouds of dust in her wake.

Then Ino felt a meaty hand circle her head and press against her mouth.

"Your money. Hand it over." Hot, wet breath settled on her ear. There was no smell of alcohol or weed, just the grimy stench of the Konoha streets. No doubt it was a homeless bum.

"Mmm!" Ino jerked back, throwing her elbow in a blind attempt to resist. She was in a bad position, not because she couldn't escape, but because it was a civilian. There were serious penalties for shinobi wounding normal citizens, even in self-defense. And the man was grabbing her in a way that she couldn't exactly pinpoint a good place to aim for, without accidentally causing a serious injury. It didn't help that he was desperate.

"Give it," he rasped, his voice sounding like he hadn't drunk water in a few days. Shaking her roughly, he got louder, becoming more and more unstable.

"The Council is going to kill me," Ino thought grimly before gritting her teeth and charging her fist with a small amount of chakra, a trick she'd picked up from Sakura.

Then the hand tore away from her mouth, and Ino caught a small flash of pale flesh as the mugger was thrown against the wall. Falling on her butt after being released so abruptly, she stood up and brushed herself off before turning to her savior. "The Council of Elders will be mad, you know. You'll be punished."

Emotionless, Sai glanced at the unconscious body. "They will not find out."

Ino quirked her lip. "Guess not, huh? I mean, I'm not planning on telling, and that guy won't be in a position to tattle." Sai nodded silently and adjusted his gloves.

"Thanks for helping out. I could've taken him, but still, thank you."

"I read that it is common courtesy to help someone in times of distress. I was only following the appropriate social norms."

Ino laughed lightly. "You've got to get rid of those books."

"I find them very knowledgeable."

"You're so weird." Ino huffed, looking down. "But yeah… Thank you."

Sai nodded again, before hopping onto the nearest roof and leaping away.

Ino couldn't help but notice he looked something like a superhero.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and for all the people who favorited/followed/reviewed (whichever one works), you're amazing.


End file.
